Life at Westwood High
by darkcrystal
Summary: Let’s take a peek into the lives of five Students and their lives at Westwood High.
1. Become a Westwood Student

Life at Westwood High  
  
Summary: Yes people, just what we need, ANOTHER MARY-SUE!!! (guy characters are welcome). My story only needs a few people, so not everyone is going to get picked. So make 'em original people!  
  
Here's my character  
  
Name: Benjamin(doesn't like to be called that) Harper  
  
Nickname/s: Benji  
  
Gender: male  
  
Age: 17  
  
Grade: Junior  
  
Hair: Black, messily spiked hair (just rolled out of bed look)  
  
Eyes: green  
  
Height: 5'8"  
  
Weight: healthy weight (not to skinny or fat); Average built  
  
Love Interest: (undecided as of yet)  
  
Personality: Benji has a "none understands me" kind of outside attitude. He's nice to his friends, sarcastic sense of humor; down to earth, creative. Can be defined as weird. Paints his nails black, He doesn't have many friends, but has close friendships with the one's he has. You mess with one of his friends; he'll kick your ass (or at least try). Hates the so-called popular kids.  
  
Clothing Style: baggy cargo pants, T-shirts(mostly of rock bands), sneakers, hooded sweatshirts  
  
Best Friend/s: Jeff Hardy  
  
Other Friends: Shannon Moore, RVD, Matt Hardy, others in band  
  
Enemies: Adam Copeland, Chris Jericho, Christian, Brock Lesnar  
  
Siblings: Stepbrother, Adam Copeland (They hate each other)  
  
Job: No. Mooches off his parents when they're around  
  
Family Life: Raised by his mom and step-dad, who are really busy with their work so he's often by himself, and likes it that way mostly.  
  
After school Activities: In a Band with Jeff Hardy, who is lead singer, and. [wanna be in it? Need two people, Need a guitar player and drummer] He plays guitar and sings. Writes songs. The band's called "Rebel Riot"  
  
Other Stuff: He does okay in school(B's) except in Spanish class. He gets picked on/ beat up by the "popular kids", call him freak. Doesn't tell friends that it happens.  
  
Now it's your turn! Character Form:  
  
Name:  
  
Nickname/s: (if you have any)  
  
Age:  
  
Grade: (Junior or Senior only)  
  
Hair:  
  
Eyes:  
  
Height:  
  
Weight:  
  
Love Interest: (got a crush, boy/girl friend or no?)(oh, and please list at least two alternates in case yours is already picked)  
  
Personality: (please describe in detail best you can)  
  
Clothing Style:  
  
Best Friend/s:  
  
Other Friends:  
  
Enemies:  
  
Siblings: (Have any or no?)  
  
Job: (Got one or no?)  
  
Family Life:  
  
After school Activities:  
  
Other Stuff: (Like how you do in school? Are you popular, a rebel? Piercings?.)  
  
Wanna be friends with Benji?  
  
Okay, thanks for participating. And Please send your Character forms to me at padawan98@hotmail.com. Thanks! I'll try to get the cast list out as soon as possible. 


	2. The Students

Life at Westwood High  
  
Welcome to Westwood High. No one ever said High School would be easy, and go by without hardships. Some kids seem to have all the luck, while others get left behind. But don't think being a high school student is all bad; not when you have your friends there to help you through. Let's take a peek into the lives of five Students and their lives at Westwood High.  
Name: Benjamin (doesn't like to be called that) Harper  
  
Nickname/s: Benji  
  
Gender: male  
  
Age: 17  
  
Grade: Junior  
  
Hair: Black, messily spiked hair (just rolled out of bed look)  
  
Eyes: green  
  
Height: 5'8"  
  
Weight: healthy weight (not to skinny or fat); Average built  
  
Love Interest: Molly Holly  
  
Personality: Benji has a "none understands me" kind of outside attitude. He's nice to his friends, sarcastic sense of humor; down to earth, creative. Can be defined as weird. Paints his nails black, He doesn't have many friends, but has close friendships with the one's he has. You mess with one of his friends; he'll kick your ass (or at least try). Hates the so-called popular kids.  
  
Clothing Style: baggy cargo pants, T-shirts(mostly of rock bands), sneakers, hooded sweatshirts  
  
Best Friend/s: Jeff Hardy  
  
Other Friends: Shannon Moore, RVD, Matt Hardy, others in band  
  
Enemies: Adam Copeland, Chris Jericho, Christian, Brock Lesnar  
  
Siblings: Stepbrother, Adam Copeland (They hate each other), and Stepsister, Casey Copeland (they get along)  
  
Job: No. Mooches off his parents when they're around  
  
Family Life: Raised by his mom and step-dad, who are really busy with their work so he's often by himself, and likes it that way mostly.  
  
After school Activities: In a Band with Jeff Hardy, who is lead singer and Nell, the drummer. He plays guitar and sings. Writes songs. The band's called "Rebel Riot"  
  
Other Stuff: He does okay in school(B's) except in Spanish class. He gets picked on/ beat up by the "popular kids", call him freak. Doesn't tell friends that it happens.  
Name: Carly Martin  
  
Nickname/s: Skip, Skippy  
  
Gender: female  
  
Age: 17  
  
Grade: Junior  
  
Hair: Blonde brown normally but is blue at the moment since she lost a bet with friends. Is always messy and she really doesn't care  
  
Eyes: pale gray  
  
Height: 5'6"  
  
Weight: 121lbs - has an athletic physique  
  
Love Interest: Jeff Hardy  
  
Personality: Carly is really friendly and upbeat to everyone, making people think she's a flake (which she is sometimes) and not too smart. This is because she doesn't want to show anyone how she really feels, and prefers to hide her feelings and her keen intellect. She is actually really smart, and kind of clinical in her feelings. She doesn't like commitment, or telling people she loves them. She loves corny jokes and having fun, although she can be very antisocial sometimes, needing lots of space and isolation. She plays the guitar, wants to audition for the band. She isn't pretty, is more striking in appearance, her eyes really stand out because she has a tan, she has a strong nose and full lips.  
  
Clothing Style: Skate clothes - baggy jeans, skate shoes, singlet tops, and lots of bright colors.  
  
Best Friend/s: Gets along well with everyone but doesn't really have a best friend. Victoria is one of her favorite people to hang around with though, because Trish Stratus annoys them both.  
  
Other Friends: Molly Holly, Benji Harper  
  
Enemies: Trish Stratus, anyone who looks down on her.  
  
Siblings: Older brother - Andrew 'Test' Martin - he's kind of protective but not overbearing, lets Carly live her own life.  
  
Job: Works in a record store very badly - hates customer service, lies to customers to entertain herself. She only stays there because she gets discounts and freebies.  
  
Family Life: Has a close family - gets on well with Andrew and both her parents, is very family orientated, they are some of the few people she admits to caring about.  
  
After school Activities: Sometimes works, sometimes goes home and practices on the guitar, wants to be in a band but thinks no one wants a girl guitar player. Otherwise goes skateboarding by herself.  
  
Other Stuff: She gets by in school only just, even thought she's really smart she puts no effort in. This annoys her teachers who know she has potential. Sometimes writes short stories in class rather than do work. Absolutely hates maths and science subjects. She gets on well with the popular group and the rest, she doesn't care about social standing.  
Name: Casey Copeland  
  
Nickname/s: Case, CC, Kiddo  
  
Age: 17  
  
Grade: Junior  
  
Hair: Wavy shoulder length blonde hair with light blue streaks  
  
Eyes: Bright blue  
  
Height: 5'8"  
  
Weight: 135 lbs  
  
Love Interest: Boyfriend, Shane Helms  
  
Personality: She's a fun loving, outgoing, spontaneous, friendly, party girl. She's got that famous Copeland smile on her face at all times. She's fairly tomboyish from growing up with Adam. She's known as the surfer chick because of her personality, looks, clothing style, and the fact that she loves it. She also loves to dirt bike, snowboard, and skateboard. She LOVES music. She's totally into rock. But looks up to Christina Aguilera and Janet Jackson. She has a very carefree style, but if you get on her bad side you'll be in trouble. She's a fighter and will fight for what she believes in.   
  
Clothing Style: Baggy cargos, low rise flares, bright colors, and tank tops/muscle tees, sneakers or combat boots. She's a very casual person. Hates to dress up.  
  
Best Friend/s: Jeff Hardy, Amy Dumas, Shane Helms, and Adam  
  
Other Friends: Shannon Moore, Matt Hardy, Jason Reso, Chris Irvine, RVD, Trish Stratus.  
  
Enemies: Nidia, Dawn Marie, HHH, Steven Richards, Victoria  
  
Siblings: Adam Copeland (brother), Benji (stepbrother)  
  
Job: DJ at a Rock Radio Station  
  
Family Life: Lives with her Father and Stepmom. She and Adam are really close. She also gets along with Benji. Most of the time she has to play mediator between the two.  
  
After school Activities: she plays softball. Along with all her extreme sports and job. And vocal lessons.  
  
Other Stuff: She's got her belly button pierced and went against her family's wishes to get a tattoo of blue flames on the small of her back. She's horrible in school. She spends her time day dreaming or writing. The only thing she's good in is gym, art, and her French class. She thinks of school as a bore. She'd rather be out doing other things. She's not popular but she's not unpopular. She'd rather hang with the non-cool kids than the popular ones; cause the popular ones tend to be more superficial. But if she ever wanted to go to that "Side" she could. She likes to do things by her rules, which kinda makes her a rebel. She's not too into the "pretty girls" and they're not too into her. She often fights with them. Like fist fighting. She gets into trouble at school quite a lot.   
  
Wanna be friends with Benji?: yes  
Name: Nathaniel Thornberry  
  
gender: male  
  
Nickname/s: Nell, Nelly  
  
Age:18  
  
Grade: Senior  
  
Hair: Wavy shoulder length chestnut brown with black highlights  
  
Eyes: deep blue (almost navy)  
  
Height: 6'2''  
  
Weight: 185 lbs  
  
Love Interest: strong feelings towards Steph McMahon  
  
Personality: very quiet, very opinionated, cultivated, has a thing for Medieval history, romantic at heart and often gets laugh at because of it, sticks up for his buddy, good sense of humor, dislike being the center of attention and can't stand people that would do anything for it, ambitious, would like to be a famous fantasy/sci- fi writer, is very talented with words  
  
Clothing Style: modern medieval clothing and always wears a small medieval dagger necklace (not a real dagger)  
  
Best Friend/s: Jeff Hardy, RVD, Kane, Molly Holly, Benji  
  
Other Friends: doesn't have a lot of friends, but usually hangs out with the "weird" people  
  
Enemies: any popular kids, preps or stuck up  
  
Siblings: none  
  
Job: works at a Dungeon and Dragons store  
  
Family Life: equilibrate family life, both parents are working but they spend a lot of time together. Nell was spoiled because of being an only child, but doesn't act like one because he takes it more as a blessing than a privilege  
  
After school Activities: Drummer for Rebel Riot, plays in D&D games at his shop  
  
Other Stuff: Nell is more an outsider than a rebel, but he gets bugged because he tries to be a gentleman with the ladies. He has a left eyebrow piercing, a Celtic cross in the right ear lobe and the tattoo of both Celtic runes of truth and strength between his shoulder blades  
  
Wanna be friends with Benji? very good friends  
Name: Dustin Beowulf McKay  
  
Nicknames: D, Big D, Dusty (to his friends), Big Mac, Mac, Kay, Special Kay, O-Kay, Kay-O, Grendel (when he's angry, a pseudo- alter ego), The Big Steel Sumbitch, The Steel Bull  
  
Age: Nineteen  
  
Grade: Senior  
  
Hair: Black, but with natural gray and silvery hairs that make it seem almost metallic  
  
Eyes: Gorgeous, soulful, whiskey-brown  
  
Height:: 6'11"rn  
  
Weight: 287 lbs. (all muscle and bone)  
  
Love interest: Amy Dumas, though if she was with someone else he wouldn't make any overtures. Would also respect others that feel for her.  
  
Personality: Dustin is quite simply a good ol' boy. He has a heart of gold, and doesn't like to see the smaller or weaker picked upon, and he doesn't really like people who are the "bad guys." Dustin also tends to be the quiet type, and doesn't often speak out aside from standing up for people. Most importantly Dustin is very, VERY, incredibly Texan. You can draw your stereotypes from there, but he is also surprisingly well spoken and intelligent, though he often tries to pass himself off as a touch slow and dumb.  
  
Clothing style: Once again, very, very Texan. Wrangler jeans, cowboy boots, pearl snap shirts and a big black felt cowboy hat. Most always wears black shirts, will sometimes go for plaid prints in dark greens and blues.  
  
Best friends: Generally quite friendly, his best friends are Jeff Hardy, Amy Dumas, Mark Calloway and Glenn Jacobs. Other friends: As stated, quite friendly, but he does enjoy the company of Molly Holly (even if it's super- virginal witch Molly, instead of nice, sweet, girl next door virginal Molly)  
  
Enemies: To be blunt, the "Bad Guys." Those that pick on others and are just plain mean. Also, he doesn't like the shallow people that really are shallow, but can tolerate them.  
  
Siblings: Thinking Brock Lesnar as either stepbrother or cousin.  
  
Job: Has one. He works on his family's cattle ranch, but also does handy- work around the area. Also willing to be on/off bassist for Benji's band.  
  
Family life: Fantastic. Great relationship with both parents (If Brock is step-brother, then mother would be step-mother.) Mother likes to be called Mama Kay, by everybody, no matter who it is, dad's name is John Theodore McKay.  
  
After school activities: Involved in Speech and Debate, though he doesn't debate. Does friendly grunt work for every club, society, team, and squad in the school, and will often haul gear for Rebel Riot, does technical work for Drama/Theatre, in German Club.  
  
Other stuff: Owns the biggest, most beautiful, baddest-ass truck around. A black 1994 Ford F-350 Super duty extended cab truck with both kinds of trailer hitches, and even a hitch for pulling big-rig trailers. The engine isn't the original engine, but instead is a V-16 diesel Caterpillar dump truck engine. Truck comes complete with air horns and a monster sound system that is always tuned into the local country station.  
  
Wanna be friends with Benji: Gladly, seems like the kind of person Dustin would be proud to call his friend   
  
~*~*~*~ Congrats to the five that made it!!! Until next time ~*~darkcrystal~*~ 


	3. Chapter One

Life at Westwood High Chapter 1 

Buzz!  Buzz!  Buzz!

            Carly Martin slowly rolled out of bed and switched off the alarm on her clock.  She yawned and trudged over to her closet.  She picked out her usual "skater girl" attire: some baggy blue jeans and a green top.  She quickly got dressed and headed to the bathroom before her older brother Andrew could get in to hog it.  After finishing her business, Carly looked in the full-length mirror hanging on the bathroom door with her pale gray eyes.  She quickly brushed her blue hair, not really caring how it looked anyway.  After putting on her socks and shoes, she raced downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

            "Morning Mom," Carly greeted her mother, who was busy making breakfast.  She gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek, one of the few people that she would show her true feelings of love to.  She sat down at her place at the table. "Did Dad leave already?"

            "Yes, he already left for the office," her mom answer as she served scrambled eggs to three plates on the table.  

            "Good morning, ladies!" Andrew Martin dramatically entered the kitchen, giving his mother and sister a hug.  "So Carly ready for the big day?" Andrew asked as he sat down and began digging into his breakfast.

"Big day?" their mother questioned.

"Well," Carly smiled, "It's not that big of a deal.  I'm just gonna audition for my friends' band, that's all."  Her smile faded, "But maybe I shouldn't, I mean, who would want a have girl guitar player anyway?"

"Nonsense," her mom gently scolded, "Of course you're going to try out, and I'm sure you'll make it in, Honey"

"Yeah, don't sweat it, Carly.  And if by some bizarre chance they don't pick you…" Andrew punched his fist into his palm with a smile playing on his lips, "…They'll have to answer to me."

"Oh please," Carly smiled and teasingly swatted him on the shoulder. 

"Now go on you two, you'll be late for school." Their mom looked at the clock.  "Have a great day today."

"Sure will, Mom," Carly said, but knew that it wouldn't be totally true, not until she stopped hiding who she really was and her true feelings to people.  She was honest with her family, but with her friends…she just couldn't bring herself to be who she really was.  Until that time comes, her wall will remain firmly in place, just waiting for the right someone to help her break free from its confines.

~***~***~***~***~

            "Stop it Adam!  Give it back!" Benji Harper yelled at his older stepbrother Adam Copeland.  The seventeen-year-old jumped up to reach the papers that Adam held in his hand over is head.  Benji's smaller form, clad in black baggy jeans and a black T-shirt, was no match for Adam's tall and strong physique.

            "You wanna 'em Freak, go get 'em." Adam threw the papers, and they scattered haphazardly around the living room.  

            "You're such an ass!" Benji yelled, as he tried to get his papers in order, "I've been working on this song for a month, and you could have ruin it!" He waved the papers of his song angrily in Adams face.

            "You think I care about your little loser songs and your little loser band," Adam taunted.  "And besides YOU started it!  You could have ruined my trophy!"

            "And do you think I care about your 'little loser' football trophy," Benji mocked.

            "You better shut up, _Benjamin_," Adam overemphasized Benji's full name, knowing it would rile him up.  "You're so lucky you didn't break it."

            "I should have broken it, Moron!" 

            "Loser!"

            "Idiot!"

            "Punk!"

            "Jerk!"

            "Freak!"

            "Son-of-a-"

            "Stop it you two!" Casey Copeland (sister to Adam, stepsister to Benji) interrupted the fighting.  She wore a pair of baggy khaki cargo pants, a red tank top, and sneakers.  She stepped in between the two and glared at each of them, really sick of their fighting that never seemed to stop.  "What's wrong with you guys?  You're both really nice people; why can't you two get along?  I mean, you guys can't really hate each other."

            "Yes we do," Adam and Benji answered at the same time.  Casey rolled her bright blue eyes and smoothed back her wavy shoulder length blonde hair with light blue streaks.

            "You guys seriously need to grow up.  Like it or not, we're a family.  You both really need to stop this fighting.  And you're so lucky that dad and mom aren't here.  You remember what they said."

            "Yeah, yeah, they catch us fighting again, and we're off to military school," Benji said not so thrilled, running a hand through his disheveled spiky black hair.

            "Well, I really don't have to worry," Adam said with a smirk, "They'd probably only send you, _Benjamin_, since you're the freak show of the family."

            "Yeah, whatever.  I'm outta here," Benji grabbed his backpack and began his routine walk to school.  Though Adam had a car, Benji didn't want risk being seen with him in public.

"Ah, you and Benji drive me crazy," Casey sighed and flopped down onto the sofa.

            "Come on, Case," Adam said, taking a seat next to her, "you know that the Freak started it.  Everything was fine when it was just you, me, and Dad, and even Anne is a great step mom.  But Benji…that kid is a punk.  Even you can admit that."

            "Yeah I guess…sometimes," Casey agreed, "but still Benji is a nice guy.  You just need to get to know him better."

            "Yeah, maybe on a cold day in Hell, Kiddo."  Adam wrapped his arm around Casey's shoulders in brotherly affection, "And why do I need to get to know him when I have my most favorite sister in the world to chum around with?"

            "Uh, Adam, I'm your only sister," Casey laughed and rolled her eyes at him.

            "Hey, that's all the more reason why you're my favorite," Adam gave her a trade mark Copeland smile, "Anyway, come on, let's get headed to school."

            "Great," Casey said sarcastically, school wasn't exactly exciting to her.  "Just let me grab my skateboard."  Together, brother and sister made their way to Adam's car and then off to the school that Casey defines 'as the most boring place on Earth.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There's more to come!  Hope you all liked it.  Let me know what you think, pretty please, *makes a puppy-dog face*.  REVIEW!!!

~*~darkcrystal~*~


	4. Chapter Two

**Life at Westwood High**

**Chapter 2**

Senior, Nathaniel Thornberry, better known as Nell to friends, stood alone outside the entrance doors of Westwood High, waiting for his good friends Rob Van Dam, a senior; and Jeff Hardy, a junior.  He tucked a few strands of his wavy shoulder length chestnut brown hair behind his ear, his black highlights more noticeable in the sunlight.  The students that passed him to get inside gave Nathaniel weird looks, because of his modern medieval clothing style.  Nathaniel ignored their stares, not being a person who much enjoyed being the center of attention, and stared at someone approaching with his own deep blue eyes.  This someone: Stephanie McMahon.  It was no secret among his friends that Nathaniel had feelings for his beautiful classmate, but he never made the attempt to tell her how he felt, though he was exceptionally courteous to her.  Stephanie and her group of friends made their way up the steps, a mere meter from Nathaniel.  He reached for the door handle and opened the door for the girls.  He looked to Stephanie and smiled; she smiled back.  

            "Thanks," she said and continued to walk passed him.

            "Yeah, thanks, dork," Stephanie's friend, Trish Stratus make fun of him.  Nathaniel's smile fell as the rest of the girls giggled and disappeared into the building.  Nathaniel sighed and let the heavy door close.  He turned back around to find Rob standing behind him.

            "So I'm assuming that was another failed attempt at trying to be Mr. Chivalry," Rob smiled.  Nathaniel nodded his head sadly, not being much of a talkative person.  He stared off and thought of Stephanie.

            "Dude Nell, you totally got it bad for her," Rob kidded around, "But I don't see how it would work, man.  I mean you two are like complete opposites."

            "It could work," Nathaniel said, more so trying to convince himself than Rob, "She DID smile at me."  Suddenly the first bell rang, telling the students to get to their classes.

            "Come on, man, we should get going," Rob said taking hold of the door handle.

          "But what about Jeff," Nathaniel remembered, "we're supposed to meet him out here."

          "You know Jeff, he just probably missed the bus again," Rob laughed, "Now let's hurry up.  Mr. Miller said if I was late to homeroom one more time I'd get a detention.  I don't know why he gets so worked up," Rob shrugged, "That man really needs to take a chill pill."  Nathaniel nodded in agreement as the two friends hurried to class.

~*~*~

          Meanwhile on Main Street, a car accident was causing major traffic and three Westwood High students to be delayed on their way to school.  Dustin McKay, a nineteen-year-old senior, sat behind the wheel of his black 1994 Ford F-350 truck.  Originally a native of Texas, Dustin wore typical cowboy attire, complete with Wrangler jeans, a black button up shirt, cowboy boots, and a black cowboy hat.  Next to him sat his blue and purple haired friend Jeff Hardy, who had missed his bus to school that morning.  Dustin passed Jeff walking on the sidewalk and kindly offered Jeff a ride.  Then the two went on to the house of their friend, a senior, Amy Dumas, where Dustin usually picks her up and brings her to school every morning.  And unknown to Amy or anyone else, Dustin has strong feelings for her, but has yet to make any move.  Amy sat next to Jeff, fidgeting and looking at her watch every other second, as Dustin turned on the radio.  The country tunes of Toby Keith soon filled the riders' ears.

            "Dustin can you find another street to go around or something," Amy said looking at her watch, "we're gonna be late for school."

            "Hey Ames, don't sweat it," Jeff cut in, "I've been late to school almost everyday for the pass two weeks...Of course I've had detention almost everyday too, but uh…" Jeff chuckled cheekily at his failed attempt to cheer Amy up.

            "Well, that makes feel a whole lot better," Amy said sarcastically.

            "Don't worry Amy," Dustin said in a southern drawl, trying to make Amy at ease, "I'm sure you won't hafta worry about a detention if we tell Mr. Galson (Principal of Westwood High) we were late cuz of an accident."

            "I guess you're right," Amy said, but her worry shifted as they came closer to the site of the car accident.  "Oh my God, look," Amy pointed to the scene in the road.  The front left side of a SUV was crunched into the base of a tree, and the rest of the large tree lay across the street.  A young man was standing beside the car arguing with an elderly woman holding a small white poodle in her arms and two police officers.

            "I hope no one got hurt," Dustin said genuinely concerned.

            "Wait a minute," Jeff said to himself, staring at the young man as Dustin inched the truck closer to the scene.  Upon further inspection Jeff realized that the young man did indeed have green hair as he suspected.  "No way…" He laughed.

            "What is it?" Amy asked, looking out of the window to try to find the answer herself.  Dustin looked also with curious whiskey-brown eyes.  Dustin drove up to the accident following the cars in front of him and was halted to a stop by a police officer as an ambulance drove up blocking the only clear area on the road.  He finally got a good look at the young man and his eyes widened with shock when he recognized him to be a fellow student and friend.

            "Shane!?" Dustin yelled through the open window.  Shane Helms, a junior, upon hearing his name stopped his argument with the elderly woman and looked over to Dustin.

            "Don't worry I'm okay!" Shane shouted and began to approach Dustin's truck, but the EMT's rushed around him, gently tugging for him to get into the ambulance.

            "But I'm not hurt!"  Amy, Dustin, and Jeff could hear Shane's protests, "I'm not getting in that thing!"  Shane unfortunately lost the battle as a police officer escorted him to the ambulance.  "But REALLY, I'm not hurt!"  Shane sighed in frustration, realizing that no one was going to listen to him.  He stared accusingly at the little poodle in the old woman's arms, "This is all your fault!  Stupid dog!"  With that the ambulance doors closed and quickly drove off to the hospital, leaving Amy, Dustin, and Jeff in utter confusion to the whole ordeal.

            "Ya know," Dustin said, staring from the smashed up car to the poodle.  "I don't even wanna know," he said shaking his head.  The next few uneventful minutes of driving to school were spent with Jeff making jokes of how 'only Shane would blame a dog for crashing his car.'  They finally arrived at school and with a little sweet-talking from Dustin to Mr. Galson all three students got by without a detention, which Amy was especially thankful for.

Despite Dustin's concern of this morning's bizarre event, he pushed it to the back of his mind and tried to focus on what busy tasks he would have to help out with during and after school that day.  The kind Texan, always willing to lend a hand, always helps out with the grunt work of most of the school's clubs.  And today in one of those clubs, the Drama Club to be exact, where he works on the soundboard and scenery, he plans on asking a very important question to a very important someone.

~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~

Well?  Whatcha think? REVIEW!!!! [pretty please =oD ]


	5. Chapter Three

Life at Westwood High Chapter 3 

It was the middle of fourth period Math class.  Carly sat in the middle of the back row talking with her raven-haired friend, Victoria; as the teacher, Mrs. Hale, droned on and on about how to find missing variables.

        "Can you believe what Trish is wearing?" Victoria elbowed Carly to look over at Trish Stratus, one of the most popular girls in school, who was wearing a miniskirt and a LOW cut top.  

        "You mean the lack of what she's wearing," Carly and Victoria giggled, neither one liking the dubbed "Blond Bimbo".

        "Victoria!  Carly!"  Mrs. Hale scolded the two girls.  "This is the third time you ladies have interrupted the class," Mrs. Hale said with a stern look, "That's three strikes ladies; I'm going to have to separate you two.  Let's see…Patricia," Mrs. Hale pointed to Trish, who sat in the front row, "Please switch seats with Victoria here."

        "Of course, Mrs. Hale," Trish said sweetly getting up from her seat, but then made a gagging gesture as soon as Mrs. Hale turned her back, making the rest of the class break out into laughter.

        "Quiet down class," Mrs. Hale instructed.  The class obediently quieted down, knowing enough not to push the old woman too far.  Victoria and Trish switched seats and Mrs. Hale continued explaining how to solve the equation on the board.  Carly didn't bother to pay attention.  She was a very smart girl but she never applied herself, which really aggravated her teachers because they know of her great potential.  But for right now Carly contented herself by beginning to write a short story instead of notes.  She had a half page written but then ran out of ideas.  Her mind began to wander and she began thinking about her band tryout after school.  A string of doubts ran through her head.  She thought it would be better if she didn't go at all, but she new deep inside that she should at least try.  The lunch bell rang, breaking off Carly's thoughts.  With a troubled sigh she stood up and caught up with Victoria to go to lunch.

~*~*~~~*~*~*~~~

        At lunch** in the cafeteria:**

        "Casey!  Casey!"  Amy Dumas yelled to her at her lunch table.  Amy quickly walked over to her.  "Casey, I've been looking for you all this morning."

        "Oh sorry, I've been busy, you know.  But you found me now," Casey smiled brightly.

        "Yeah," Amy laughed a little, but quickly got back into serious mode.  "Listen, I…" Amy began, but Casey cut her off.

        "Say, have you seen Shane anywhere?" Casey asked Amy of the whereabouts of her boyfriend, Shane Helms, "He wasn't in English class, but when he called me yesterday and he wasn't sick or anything."

        "Actually," Amy smiled nervously, "I did see him this morning."

        "Oh really," Casey brightened, "Where?"

        "Um," Amy stalled, "Why don't I tell you in private."

        "Well, all right," Casey agreed and excused herself from her group of friends.  The two found an empty lunch table, and Amy told her what happened on her way to school with Dustin and Jeff.

        "What?!" Casey shouted in shock, instantly causing the whole cafeteria to go silent.  "Uh sorry," she mumbled and then whispered to Amy in a shocked tone, "A car accident? Are you sure it was him?"

        "Yeah I'm sure Case," Amy assured her, "It's kinda hard to mistake anyone else for Shane.  I mean, he does have bright green hair."

        "Oh God," Casey brought her hands to her face, "Did you talk to him?  Is he okay?  Is he…" Casey stopped upon seeing her boyfriend enter the cafeteria. She left Amy and rushed up to Shane and hugged him tightly.  The embrace ended and they pulled apart but still held hands.

        "Gee, I should get into car accidents more often," Shane smiled suggestively, "How's about a kiss?" Casey rolled her eyes but gladly complied with Shane's request, happy and relieved that her boyfriend was all right.  They were broken up by Mr. Kaffie, the teacher monitoring the lunch period, giving them a little spiel about how the school looks down upon public displays of affection.  After a quick mumbled apology Shane and Casey found an empty lunch table and sat down next to each other.

        "You're okay, right?" Casey asked eagerly, "Amy said they took you away in an ambulance."

        "I'm fine," Shane answered, "They just had to make sure at the hospital."

        "How'd it happen?"

        "Well you see…" Shane began his tale, "I was just on my way to school like normal when all of a sudden this stupid little white poodle runs out in front of my car.  I didn't wanna hit it, so I slammed on the brakes and swerved…unfortunately I swerved into a tree."

        "Was the dog okay?" Casey asked.

        "'Was the dog okay?'" Shane repeated in disbelief, "How can you care about that stupid poodle?"  It made me mash up my dad's car!"

        "Come on Shane," Casey said gently, "It's not like the dog meant to do it, and when you think about it, it was a real great thing that you did to swerve to save its life."

        "I know, but try to explain that to my dad," Shane said sadly, "I'm officially grounded for the rest of the week."

        "What?" said Casey, "But we have a date this Saturday."

        "Make that HAD a date on Saturday," Shane corrected, "And you can thank the little poodle for that."

        "Stupid dog," Casey muttered, upset that her date was canceled.

        "Finally," Shane smiled, "you see it my way.  But don't worry Babe we can go see that movie next week, and until then that leaves plenty of time to plot revenge on a certain barking white ball of fluff."  Casey eyed Shane wearily, yet she found herself intrigued on what plan Shane could cook up and definitely wanted to be apart of it.

~*~*~

        "Oh Dustin, I'm glad you're here," the drama club teacher, Mrs. Ruelli, greeted him in the auditorium after school.  

"Hello Mrs. Ruelli," Dustin approached her with a smile.  The short teacher smiled in return and looked up at Dustin only one inch shy of seven feet. "What do you want me t' do today?"

"Well, I need you and Glenn to get the sound board hooked up.  I'm planning on starting rehearsal in an hour."

"Sure ma'am, it'll be no problem," Dustin tipped his hat at her and went off to get his good friend Glenn Jacobs.   

"Oh and by the way, Dustin," Mrs. Ruelli called out after him, "I want to thank you boys for the great job you two did on building the backdrop."  Dustin nodded his "you're welcome" and continued on his way to get Glenn.

~*~

"Here," Glenn handed Dustin the last wire.  Dustin inserted it into the correct outlet and smiled after a job well done.

"All right, we're all finished here," he told Glenn.

"And just in time too.  Look," Glenn pointed to the group of student who were the actors and actresses in the upcoming play enter the auditorium.  "So Dustin…" Glenn started but realized Dustin wasn't listening, instead he was just starting off.  "Dusty?  Hey D," Glenn waved his hand in front of Dustin's face.  Dustin blinked and looked to Glenn

"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized.

"It's all right," said Glenn, "but who was that that you were staring at?"  Dustin quickly debated whether or not if he should tell Glenn.  He decided he would; Glenn was one of his best friends after all.

"Amy," Dustin answered.

"Amy Dumas?" Glenn questioned.

"Yeah," Dustin packed up the tools they had used then began to walk toward Amy.

"Where you going?" Glenn stopped him, "Gonna ask her out or something?" Glenn asked jokingly.

"Sure am," Dustin said seriously, with a big grin, "Wish me luck."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry it took so long.  Got real busy with school and I just got a job…but enough with the excuses.  Please REVIEW!!! That would just make my day *insert cheesy grin here*.  Next Chapter will begin with Nathaniel and Benji, and…I don't know what yet, but I'm sure an idea will come to me.  Thanks for readin'!!! REVIEW!!!!!

~*~darkcrystal~*~ (stephanie)


	6. Chapter Four

A/N: First I just wanna say, I sorry it took so long for this next chapter.  I was assigned my Term Paper for my English class, and that's been taking up most of my time.  That and work.  But there is some good news out of it.  I chose to do a fiction story for my Term paper.  So when I'm done with that I might post it in the Orginal Fiction part of the site (That is if any of y'all wanna read it).  

Thanks for being patient!  Enough talk, story time! 

Life at Westwood High Chapter 4 

Nathaniel and Jeff were sitting outside underneath an old oak tree on school grounds waiting for Benji Harper, their friend and fellow band mate of their rock band, Rebel Riot.

            "…and so as they're stuffing him into the ambulance he yells out, 'This is all your fault!  Stupid dog!  '" Jeff laughed as he told the story of Shane Helms' car accident. Nathaniel chuckled a little.

            "Isn't the SUV his father's car?" he asked Jeff.

            "Yeah," Jeff answered after gaining control of his laughter, "He said when his dad got to the hospital, and knew that he was all right, he yelled and grounded him in front of the doctor."

            "Embarrassing," Nathaniel said, feeling sorry for Shane.

            "Definitely," Jeff agreed, then changed the subject. "So, how's the Steph situation going?" Nathaniel just sighed in response.  "That bad, huh?"

            "You could say that."

            "Well Nelly, all I can say is, point blank, just ask her out.  Might as well give it a try, and speaking about try…How do you think the tryouts will go today?  Think we'll find a good enough guitarist?"

            "I hope so," answered Nathaniel, "We're going to need a complete band if we ever want to get a gig down at 'The Rage'."  'The Rage' was the local teen hot spot in the city of Westwood: bands playing, dancing, a few video games, and pool tables.

            "You're right Nell, and those tryouts start in a half hour," Jeff said looking at his watch, "Where the hell is Benji?"

~*~*~

In an alleyway in the back of the school:

) ) ) WACK! ( ( ( 

            Benji Harper was punched in the face.  The force of the blow made him fall to the ground.  He brought his hand up to his right eye where he was hit and with his left he looked up at his attacker.  Actually there were two: Rosey, the look out; and Jamal, the one who had punched him.  The two no good bullies did nothing but give Benji a hard time and usually with no reason behind it.  Benji, being much smaller in size, was a prime target for the two large tormenters.  Jamal stared down at him with a sneer.

            "Next time we meet Harper, you remember to hold your tongue," Jamal said threateningly.

            "Bite me," Benji retorted without thinking; he immediately regretted it because it caused Jamal's temper to flair.

            "Why you little…" Jamal raised his hand ready to strike, but Rosey stopped him.

            "Hold on," Rosey said, "Adam's coming this way.  Ditch the freak."  Jamal complied, pulling Benji up by the back of his shirt collar.  

            "Don't make a sound until we're gone," Jamal ordered, "We don't want your brother to know about this, got it."  With that he roughly shoved Benji behind a dumpster just as Adam appeared around the corner.  _He wouldn't care anyway _Benji thought.

            "Where have you guys been?" Adam asked Jamal and Rosey, "Practice starts in five minutes," Adam referred to their football practice.  "Never mind," he dismissed, "Let's just go."  Adam began to sprint off in the direction of the football field, and Jamal and Rosey followed leaving Benji all alone.  He came out from behind the dumpster wishing that he could have told Adam what Jamal and Rosey were doing to him, but he truly believed that Adam hated him and would join in on beating him up instead of helping him.  Benji let a troubled sigh escape his lips as he remembered that he had his band tryouts to go to, and he was sure he would have to go with a black eye, courtesy of Jamal.  Benji stuffed his hands into his pants' pockets and began to walk around the outside of the school to the oak tree in the front to meet with Jeff and Nathaniel.

~*~

"Hey guys!" Benji called over to Nathaniel and Jeff as he approached them at the oak tree.  Also waiting underneath the tree was Benji's girlfriend Molly Holly.  Jeff often made fun her: 'perfect little Molly Holly and her punk rock boyfriend'.  Benji smiled at the sight of his girlfriend.  After the tough day he had had he was happy to see her.  He walked up to her to hug and kiss her, but she stopped him.

            "Benji, what happened to your eye?" Molly asked full of concern.

            "Oh it's nothing," he lied not wanting to burden her or anyone with his problems, "I was just on my way into the bathroom and someone was coming out at the same time and the door hit me in the eye."

            "Smooth move," Jeff teased him, believing Benji's story.

            "Well, are you okay?" Molly asked still concerned, "Do you need an ice pack or something?"

            "No, I'm fine," Benji said pulling her into a hug, "just fine."

            "Yeah, I really hate to break up the love fest," Jeff said looking at his watch, "but uh, we really should get going."

            "Maybe we could get going if your brother got here on time," Nathaniel said referring to Jeff's older 'college boy' brother Matt, "He is our ride to your house, remember."

            "Matt'll get here," Jeff tried to sound positive, but Matt was already twenty minutes late.

            "He probably forgot," Benji voiced everyone's doubt, "You said he's been really busy lately and everything.  It probably just slipped his mind."

            "Wait, look," Molly pointed to the parking lot, "Benji, it's your brother.  Let's go ask him for a ride."

            "I really don't think that's a good idea…" Benji's argument fell upon deaf ears, as Nathaniel and Jeff followed Molly toward Adam's car.   With a sigh Benji followed.  The group reached the parking lot just in time to see Adam start up his car and begin to drive away.  They tried waving at him to stop (with the exception of Benji), but Adam didn't notice and pulled out onto the street and sped away.

            "Looks like were walking," Jeff said. Benji groaned.  "Hey at least all our equipment is there already.  But I'm gonna have a serious talk with Matt when I see him.  Forget _me_, will he…" Jeff trailed off under his breath.  

The group started to depart, but Benji realized that Nathaniel wasn't following them.

            "Hey Nell, what's the hold up?"

            "What?" Nathaniel snapped out of the trance-like state he was in.  "Oh, I just noticed that Stephanie is coming out of the building," he hesitated a little before he continued. "Molly, you're friends with her, do you think she'd give us a ride?"

            "Yeah," Molly smiled, "great idea."  Molly shouted to Stephanie, "Hey Steph!  Wait up!"

~*~

            Stephanie was more than willing to help out Molly's friends.  She let them all hop into her new 2003 red Convertible.  Jeff, Benji, and Molly sat in the back, while Nathaniel sat in the passenger's seat next to Stephanie.  Nathaniel kept stealing glances at Stephanie from the corner of his eye, but he couldn't think of anything to say to her.  Luckily for him, Stephanie did.

            "Um…Nathaniel, right?" Stephanie addressed Nathaniel.

            "Yeah, but you can call me Nell if you like."

            "Okay," Stephanie smiled, "Nell.  Anyway, I just wanted to apologize for this morning.  You know, for Trish.  I guess she can be a little mean sometimes."

            "Thanks," Nathaniel said.

            "I mean, you're a really nice guy, she shouldn't treat you that way," Stephanie continued.  Nathaniel brightened; Stephanie was complementing him, sticking up for him, HIM!  Maybe she felt the same way he felt about her.  Maybe he did have a chance after all.

            The drive ended all too soon for Nathaniel.  Everyone said their "thanks you's" and "goodbye's" to Stephanie.  They walked up to the garage door and Jeff and Benji pulled it open.  Inside the garage their instruments, speakers and other equipment was all set up.

            "Well," Jeff said with a smile and rubbing the palms of his hands together, "let the tryouts begin."


	7. Chapter Five

Life at Westwood High Chapter Five 

"Hi Amy," Dustin greeted.

"Hey Dustin, what's up?" Amy said, "Oh, and by the way, great job on the set.  You guys did an awesome job."

            "Thanks," Dustin smiled, "And I'm sure y'all will do great in the play next week."

            "Thanks, Dustin.  Well, we're starting rehearsal now, so I'll see you Monday," Amy said beginning to walk away.

            "Wait," Dustin gently pulled her back, "Amy, uh, I was just wonderin' if you would like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night and then maybe catch a movie afterwards."

            "You mean, like on a date?" Amy asked.

            "Well, yeah," Dustin answered, "So, will you?"

            "Of course," a smile grew on Amy's face, "I'd love to."

            "Great," Dustin beamed, "I'll pick you up, say…seven?"

            "Sure, that's fine."

            "Amy!  We need you up here!" Mrs. Ruelli called from the stage.

            "I'll be right there!" Amy called back; then turned back to Dustin, "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

            "Yeah," said Dustin with a smile, "I can't wait."

~*~*~

            "Well, this is the address," Carly said to herself looking at the address written down on one of the flyers about the tryouts that the band had passed out that week at school.  She folded up the flyer and stuffed it into her pocket.  She took off her backpack guitar case and held it in her hands.  The house's garage door was open and within she could see some people.  Four were sitting in folding chairs and one was playing a guitar, obviously trying out.  Carly stood in the driveway and listened.  He was really good.  Carly waited until the young man was done and had left before she entered the garage.

            "Hi, I'm Carly Martin," she said trying not to be nervous, "I'm here for the tryouts."

            "Hey Carly," Molly greeted her friend, "I'm glad you decided to show up.  I was getting tired of being the only girl here."

            "Well, you could just leave," Benji teased, "It's not like you're a member of the band or anything."  Molly gave him a sarcastic grin and playfully smacked him on the shoulder.

            "Nice to meet you, Carly," Nathaniel stood and shook her hand, "I'm Nathaniel, the band's drummer."

            "Nice to meet you too," Carly smiled.  She looked to Benji and noticed he had a black eye.  She decided not to ask him about it, "And I already know you Benji.  And you're Jeff…Jeff Hardy, right?"

            "The one and only," Jeff smirked, "So whenever you're ready you can start playin'.  We have an amp you can plug into right over there," Jeff pointed.  "Oh, and by the way, I love the hair.  A girl after my own heart," he said with a goofy smile, taking off the hat he was wearing and showed her his multicolored hair.

            "Thanks," she said feeling her face get red.  Carly laid her guitar case down and opened it, taking out her guitar.  She put the strap around her head and right arm and tuned it slightly before she plugged into the amp.  Carly then took a deep breath and began to play an original song she wrote.  Carly played her best and smiled at her small audience when she was done.

            "That was great," Nathaniel said.

            "Definitely," Jeff agreed, "Did you write that yourself?"

            "Yeah," Carly answered, "I haven't come up with any lyrics for it yet though."

            "That's all right," said Benji, "It sounded great."

            "We'll let you know Monday at school if you made it, alright?" Jeff told her.

            "Sure," Carly said hiding her disappointment that she would have to wait out the weekend before she knew if she was part of the band or not.  Carly packed up her guitar and put the backpack case over her shoulders. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys Monday."  She was about to leave when Jeff came up to her.

            "Um, Carly, do you want me to walk you home?" Jeff asked, "I mean, it's starting to get dark and everything…"  Everything inside Carly screamed YES!  She really wanted to get to know Jeff better.  He was cute and funny; she liked him, but she pushed those feelings aside.

            "No, it's okay, I only live a few blocks away," she answered.

            "Oh," she heard disappointment in Jeff's voice.  He quickly changed his demeanor and smiled, "Well, I'll see you at school then."

            "Yeah, see ya," with that Carly left.

~*~*~

            "Huh?  What?" Casey Copeland suddenly woke up to the sound of her phone ringing.  She sat up in bed and grabbed the phone from her nightstand.  "Hello?"

            "Hey babe, it's me," Casey heard Shane's voice whisper over the phone.

            "Now, it's not that I don't love hearing from you Shane, but why in the hell are you calling me at two o'clock in the morning?" 

            "You remember that little plan we talked about?"

            "Yeah," Casey answered, "What about it?"

            "We're putting it into action tonight," Shane whispered excitedly, "Well, technically _this morning_, but you know…"

            "But Shane, it's TWO O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING."

            "So?"

            Casey sighed, "And you're grounded, remember?"

            "Only a small technicality, Case.  We'll simply sneak out of our houses."

            "_We_?  I don't think so.  I—"

            "Oh, come on Case, you said you wanted in on this," Shane tried to persuade her, "Just think of it as an adventure."

            "I have a really bad feeling I'm going to regret this but, okay I'll go."

            "Great," Casey could hear Shane say with a smile, "I knew I could count on you.  Just get ready now, and I'll meet you at the corner of Montgomery Street.  And remember to wear something dark.  See ya in a bit Case.  Love ya."

            "Yeah, love you too," Casey hung up the phone and got out of bed.  She put on some black pants, a black turtleneck, and a black skullcap.  She quickly pulled on some socks and shoes and began down that stair.  The stairs creaked with every step she took.  Casey carefully stepped down the stairs looking behind her as she went to make sure her dad and step mom weren't there to catch her sneaking out of the house.  But in looking behind her, Casey didn't see the figure at the bottom of the stairs.  She knew she was nearing the bottom; Casey thought she was home free.  She turned her head around and came face to face with Benji, clad in boxers and a T-shirt, holding a glass of water.

            "Where you going?" Benji looked at his stepsister suspiciously.

            "Uh, nowhere," Casey lied, "I'm just getting some water too."

            "Dressed like a ninja?" Benji looked at her skeptically.

            "Okay fine," Casey sighed, "I'm sneaking out of the house.  Just don't tell, please," she begged.

            "Don't worry Case; I won't tell.  But just tell me, where exactly are you going?"

            "Um, I can't really say.  But I'll tell you this: it involves a poodle and the color green."

~***~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~

For those of you who are interested, I posted my English Fiction Story.  If you wanna read it you can find it at www.fictionpress.net under my author name "darkcrystal98".


End file.
